Bellarke anon prompts
by jonthekhaleesi
Summary: Prompts I get on tumblr, all here (all bellarke)
1. Finding out

Prompt: Clarke returning to camp and finding out about Bellamy and Raven.

Set during 1x11, Finn, Clarke, and that other guy weren't attacked by grounders, but came back late from hunting boars. Slightly ooc but oh well.

* * *

><p>Clarke walked into camp, her muscles stiff and aching. She needed a massage. Badly. They spent the entire day hunting boars they found. They got 6 out of the 20 that were there, forgetting that they had to drag them back to camp. She hiked all the way back with not two, but three boars dragging behind her. Finn and her had to do all the work because the puny, loud mouthed kid could barely carry all of their packs. After an hour of dragging three large boars she was exhausted.<p>

What kept her motivated her, Bellamy. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw her drag 3 boars, almost her size into camp. She wanted to prove to him that she wasn't the so called "princess" he thought she was. When they passed the gate and walked over to the fire. The three of them got more food than any of the other groups. Clarke felt a feeling of pride as the others complimented her. She wanted to see Bellamy's face. She wanted to see the shock on his face and prove that she wasn't weak. However, he was nowhere to be found. She probably guessed he was in his tent.

"I'll report back to Bellamy" Finn said  
>"No I will." Clarke said quickly. Too quickly that made Finn give her a questioning look.<p>

She walked away quickly before he could question her. Her heart started beating faster as Bellamy's tent came into sight. After her and Finn's night in the drop ship, she has been secretly wanting it, a sort of frustration she's had for weeks. She knew Bellamy was skilled and probably was willing to help Clarke with her… frustration. The other plus side, he wasn't involved with all of the Finn and Raven crap. She stood outside his tent and fixed her hair, trying to untangle any nots to make herself somewhat presentable.

Finally, she stepped inside. "Bellam—-" her eye went wide. Her heart dropped in her chest. Her mouth fell open. What she saw was something she never wanted to see. Bellamy and Raven. Naked. In bed. Almost at their limit of pleasure.

They both stop, and turn to Clarke. She knew Bellamy had no relationship with Clarke but she suddenly felt betrayed. He knew about how Raven hated Clarke, but he screwed her anyway. Bellamy was the only person who she trusted. He was all she had left. Tears started to fill her eyes her face full of hurt.

"Clarke…" Bellamy said in an apologetic voice. She didn't listen. She turned around and ran outside.

She ran as fast as she could without drawing attention to her red, crying face. She ignored her muscles as they screamed at her to stop. But she kept going until she made it out of camp unseen by anybody. After managing to hike through the woods sobbing, she finally made it to the river.

She didn't have anything. No knives or guns. But she didn't care. She had nobody left. Her father was dead, wells was dead, her mother was most likely dead, Finn had betrayed her. And she only had Bellamy. He always cared for her. But now, he had betrayed her too.

She just sat by the river, curled into a ball fell apart. Of course, it was short lived. She heard a twig snap behind her and had felt somebody's eyes on her for a while. But she didn't care. She just wanted to cry. She had tried for so long to be a leader, make everybody happy, yet nobody seemed to be there to make sure she was.

"Clarke?" Said a low hesitant voice. She noted that he didn't say princess. She knew who it was just by the voice. The most recent person who hurt her.

Her sobs progressed but she managed to choke out "Go… A.. Away… Bell… Amy…" But he didn't listen. He walked up to her and sat beside her, but not too close to interfere personal space. Bellamy knew if he tried holding her, she would jump back and run away. They sat there without speaking, Clarke's sobbing still increasing. Finally, her sobs started to die down.

"Clarke.. Look I—" Bellamy began.

"I get it Bellamy. She was around, passably cute." She said quoting what Finn said to her a few weeks ago.

"No princess that wasn't it"

"Then what was it?" Her tears beginning to fall again. "Did you not even think about how she has treated me?"

"I did Clarke—" he tried to squeeze in but she continued.

"If you did then you obviously didn't care. Bellamy. You were all I had left. You were the only person who I had who I trusted. But now you did this." She said as she closed her eyes letting the tears that were building up under her eyes fall. He waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"Clarke.. I don't know what to say. All I know is I'm sorry." She finally looks at his face, full of regret, sorrow, and… love? She only saw 3 people look at her the way he was just now, her mother, father, and Wells. And now Bellamy.

With one look she didn't care how hurt he made her. He moved over and wrapped his arms around her and she wept. Wept for her father, her mother, her best friend, and for the way Finn made her feel.

She didn't care that she was mad at Bellamy at that moment. She just needed somebody to hold her for tonight. Tomorrow she could hate him but tonight she needed to be held.

End.


	2. Footsies

Prompt from "Bellarkeshipper" on tumblr: Bellarke playing footsie under the table

This is set in the future and they built tables for everybody to eat at or something…

* * *

><p>Clarke was starving. She hadn't had a full meal in days. One of the hunting trips went badly and three kids fell down a steep hill. They managed to survive, thanks to the help of Bellamy, the boys only had scrapes, cuts, bruises, and two broken bones each. She had been caring for them for the past week and finally, she was getting a food break.<p>

When the bells were called for supper, Clarke jumped up to her feet and ran out of the med tent. She wasn't this excited for food since the first time they found food on earth. Clarke hurried to the fire where she a skewer of meat, and hurried over to one of the seven empty tables. They started to make tables and stools out of fallen trees. Only seven were made and more were in progress. In order to sit at the tables, you either were a leader, or had to get their first. Clarke sat down a the biggest table with six stools, and started to eat her food.

Less than a few minutes later Octavia, Jasper, Monty, and Miller all joined her at the table. They made small talk and kept a good conversation for a while. Clarke felt a sort of emptiness at the table and noticed that Bellamy wasn't there. She looked around for him but couldn't find him, he was probably busy with somebody else, very busy.

Him and Clarke had a somewhat non spoken, non talked about, "thing". Late at night Clarke would go Bellamy's tent and crawl into bed with him. They cuddled and enjoyed each others warmth from the freezing cold temperatures at night. Sometimes they played thumb wrestling and other games or shared their secrets but other times they just sat in silence enjoyed each others presence. But they always fell asleep together and had peaceful dreams. And just before the sun rose, and people started to wake up, she pulled herself out of Bellamy's warm arms and would sneak back into her ice cold bed. During the day, they acted normally, usually fighting and bickering, and never discussed the night before.

No matter how much they fought or how angry they were, they left it behind when she entered his tent. Because they were who they were inside his tent, and outside of it, they were who they needed to be to survive. And they were two very different things.

As Clarke thought about the nights they spent together, she didn't even notice somebody else sat down. She did realize when somebody pressed their foot down on hers. Her head shot straight up into those beautiful, warm brown eyes of Bellamy Blake. He gave her a warm smile and began eating his food, but he didn't lift his food off hers. She thought it was a way of him holding her hand under the table. But she was wrong, he's not that romantic.

His foot kept pressing down on hers starting to crush it. He looked up from his food and looked her straight in the eye and smirked. She leaned on the table and smiled at him and moved her foot out of the way and started to try to crush his back. But instead, their feet started to wrestle as they both silently laughed. They started to get lost in their little world like they do at night in his tent. Finally, Clarke managed to stomp her food on Bellamy's so hard he let out a little squeak of pain. She stuck her tongue out at him and began eating her meal.

As she began eating she looked over to see what the others were talking about. But they weren't speaking. They just looked at her and back at Bellamy.

"What were you guys doing?" Octavia said in a suspecting voice. "Was that footsie you two were playing under the table?" Bellamy's face turned a light pink but before anybody could mention it, he stood up and walked away.

Later that night, Bellamy lifted the flap to the med tent and said one sentence. "Princess, come to my tent tonight. Its been forever and I.." He stopped himself but before he turned away he spoke very quietly thinking she didn't hear, "I miss you, Clarke." But she did hear. And she missed him too. She missed being with the real Bellamy that was always cheerful and playful. Maybe after things work out on the ground Bellamy would become his actual self, but for now they needed to survive. And she was okay with just having the real him for the night.


	3. Cuddles

prompt from anon: Bellarke smutty lazy day cuddles after not seeing each other in a while

* * *

><p><strong>Set after Clarke and Finn escape from the grounders. Bellamy and Clarke have somewhat of a thing.<strong>

Clarke felt tears in her eyes as she saw the gates to camp. to _home_. She felt her body give its last strength to run full speed to the gate. When it opened, she saw the one person she knew she was safe with. Her body pushed as hard as it could to get to him. And once she did, her body collapsed. But before she saw dark, she was in his arms, finally safe.

When she woke up, she wasn't in her regular cramped tent. She was in a large makeshift bed full of rabbit furs in a huge tent. She looked around expecting to be alone, but somebody was beside her. A sleeping, shirtless Bellamy laid beside her snoring somewhat loudly. After a few minutes his snoring stopped and his eyes peaked open, noticing her staring. She was taken by surprise when he grabbed her, pulling her body to his. He hugged her tighter than she ever thought possible. He whispered in her hair, "Don't ever do that to me again princess, I thought I lost you."

She pulled back from him and looked into his droopy eyes, still half asleep. "Don't worry. You can't get rid of my that easily. Besides you probably didn't even miss me." she joked. He then threaded his fingers in her hair and touched his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and passionate, making Clarke's toes curl. "Oh I missed you, I'll show you how much I did." Bellamy said and then switched the positions so he was on top of her, pressing his full body against her. He then moved to kiss her neck.

He then pulled her to him by the hem of her jeans and lowered his lips onto hers again. The way Bellamy kissed was like nothing Clarke had ever imagined. He was gentle yet also rough. He kissed her with passion that made her wanting more. She could survive with just his kisses if she had to. They spent the entire rest of the morning with their lips locked, sometimes exploring each others necks and shoulders, but never going past that. They rolled around, alternating who was on top of who. They acted like normal teens who were in love, kissing and joking without a care in the world.

They knew once they left the tent, they had to become leaders again, but in that moment, they needed to be with each other. they needed to be _home_.


	4. AU, fiance

anon prompt: Bellarke and 'i'm pretending to be your fiancé because you looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on you'

* * *

><p>Clarke sighed, picking up her drink. She looked around trying to find her friend Raven who dragged her to this place. She could barely see a face in the crowd dancing to the music in the night club. Instead of seeing Raven, she saw somebody eying her from across the bar. In a very creepy, lustful way.<p>

She grabbed her tiny skin tight dress, that Raven forced her to wear, up to try to cover her slightly showing cleavage. That didn't stop the man from walking over to her.

When he reached her, he sat down on the stool next to her and leaned in closely, almost too close to the point here Clarke wanted to punch him in the face.

"Hey there, my names Finn. Why don't you say I buy a pretty drink for the pretty lady?" he said, smiling at her.

"I'm alright, thank you though." she quickly said before trying to stand up and leave. However, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the seat.

"Where do you think you're going sweet heart?" he asked, his grip tightening on her arm. She looked around, wondering if she could get away from him, if only she could find Raven to help her..

Just then she felt something slip onto her ring finger on her left hand that was tightly holding onto her drink. She turned and saw a very tall, man standing beside her. On her finger, a diamond ring.

He winked at her before speaking, "Hey princess! Sorry I'm late. I had so much work to do." he then kissed her cheek, which made Clarke blush a little, before turning to Finn. "I see you've made a friend. Hello, my name is Bellamy, her fiance." he then stuck his hand out to shake his. Finn just stared at him blankly, then looked at the ring on her finger, and stood up and stomped off.

Clarke sighed. she sighed in relief that he was gone, but also sighed in annoyance that she had to shrug off another guy who was most likely going to hit on her.

"Thanks." she said taking off the ring and handing it back to him.

"No problem, I do it all the time for my little sister." he said then looked up, she followed his eyes to see a young girl with the same black hair talking to one of the bar tenders. She then made eye contact with him and waved. "I saw that guy come over to you, and how uncomfortable you were, and I felt like you needed somebody to help you."

She was shocked he didn't sit down and ask to buy her a drink, or say some annoying pick up line. "Well, do you mind being my fiance for the rest of the night? I wouldn't mind having some decent company. And hey, I may even let you buy me a drink." she joked.

"It would be my pleasure." he then gave a friendly, but flirty smile and handed her back the ring. They sat there and talked for hours, talking about anything that came to mind. Their favorite foods, how idiotic Finn looked trying to pick up girls from a huge group, and anything else that came to mind.

As she and Raven walked to the subway to head home, she felt her phone vibrate. When she opened it, there was a message from him. It said, "_Still have my ring. You can keep it as long as I get to see you again. How about coffee tomorrow morning. 10am, 20th street, furthest table outside to the right. See you there ;) -Bellamy._"

She laughed and texted back, "_Wouldn't miss it for the world. :) -Clarke_" She was glad Raven dragged her out to that stupid night club, she met somebody actually worth wile.


	5. AU, kitchen counter

"i want to sit on a kitchen counter in my underwear at 3 am with you and talk about the universe" I saw this the other day on tumblr and I thought about bellarke instantly!

* * *

><p><strong>Anon I love youuuuu. I changed it a bit but I hope you like it!<strong>

Clarke awoke to the sun shining into her window. She rolled over and pulled her messy hair out of her face to look at the alarm clock, 7:30 am. It was the first off day she's had from the hospital in weeks and she wakes up early. She decided she would just lay in bed the rest of the morning, but her stomach said differently. It growled at her for minutes on end, and she finally decided to get up and eat.

It was still early in her house, so she knew none of her roommates were up. She decided to walk out in what she was wearing, a baggy old t-shirt and cheeky underwear.

Clarke lived in a somewhat large apartment in the city with four other roommates, Octavia and her brother, Bellamy, Monty, and Jasper. She walked passed Octavia's room. The door was shut and she could hear faint snoring.

When she walked into the kitchen, she grabbed the milk out of the fridge and started pouring her cereal. She jumped when she felt two hands place on each side of her hips. She turned her head to see Bellamy, his mouth grinning. His hair was in a mess of dark curls and his eyes were still half way closed, obviously just woken up. He was wearing a light purple t-shirt and navy, baggy sweat pants. Clarke had to admit, he looked very hot in his pj's.

Clarke and Bellamy had been living together for years. They weren't dating, they never could even have one conversation without fighting. Bellamy only live with her because of his sister, Octavia. Clarke only lived with him because of her best friend, Octavia. They hated each other.

However, a few months ago, when they were both home alone, they got into a giant argument. Things were smashed, both were angry, all about something petty. During the heat of the fight, they both started yelling and walking closer to one another. Soon, both their voices were silenced by each other's lips. Instead of breaking things, they started to rip each other's clothes off. And before they knew it, they were on his bed, the fight forgotten. Their anger fueled their passion, but before anything else happened, the door opened.

They never discussed about that night, ever. But after, whenever they fought alone, they always ended up in his bed. Soon after a while, they started to visit each other without fighting. But they never once discussed what they were doing, and **never** told anyone.

Bellamy pulled her back against his chest and began giving slow, lazy kissed along her neck.

"Good morning." he said in a deep and tired voice. He then let go of her and walked over to the coffee machine.

"Morning." she answered back, trying to sound as casual as possible. Clarke's heart always beat faster every time she was around him. He was so casual, she never wanted him to think she was some petty school girl with a crush. She hopped up onto the kitchen counter and grabbed a spoon and began to eat her cereal.

She finished as soon as he turned on the machine. Bellamy just learned how to make coffee himself, another fight they had over how he never did anything, and it took him a while to figure out how to use it. When he finally finished, he turned to look at her. His face was confused.

"Alright. I have a few questions." he started. Clarke wondered if he was talking about the two of them and their relationship, "thing". She had no time to deal with relationships because work was suppose to be the first thing on her mind.

"First, why in the world are you in a public place in this house, in your underwear? Second, why are you sitting your ass on a place where people are suppose to put their food? Third, why are you up so damn early?" he asked grabbing his coffee and giving her a challenging look.

Clarke gave somewhat of a glare and crossed her arms. "If I want to sit on a kitchen counter at 7am and talk with you, then I can. So quit your complaining." she said, irritated.

"Woah there, calm down princess. And I wasn't complaining. I actually think seeing you like this. Half naked, sitting on the counter like that. Next time we are alone, maybe we could, try it somewhere else. Like maybe here perhaps?" he said walking towards her.

His hands grabbed her thighs and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands tangled in his hair and their lips crashed against each other. They both slightly moaned in pleasure. He then pulled her to the edge of the counter closer to him. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. His kisses were passionate and rough and she was lost in them.

Before they knew it, they were lost in their own world, forgetting that they weren't alone. Suddenly they heard a book slam down on the kitchen table. They both turned to see Octavia, Jasper, and Monty all standing there with wide eyes and grins on their faces.

"Good morning you two." Octavia said in a giggling voice.

Clarke smacked her hand to her head, her face bright red. Their little 'secret' thing wasn't a secret anymore.


End file.
